¡Hey, ha sido un hermoso día!
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExT – Y luego todo egresó a la normalidad. Eriol llegó a la conclusión de que había soñado despierto por la rapidez en lo que se produjo el cambio. •FIC RARO•


**Summary**_**: [**__ExT] – Y luego todo egresó a la normalidad. Eriol llegó a la conclusión de que había soñado despierto por la rapidez en lo que se produjo el cambio. ·FIC RARO·_

Letra normal ~ tiempo presente.

_En cursiva _~_ partes de una canción._

**Canción de Inspiración:** _Good Day – The Dresden Dolls._

**¡Hey, ha sido un hermoso día!**

**By:** _Kasumi._

-. ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó entusiasta y acariciando la mejilla de su acompañante.

El la vio en silencio y se limitó a rodar sus ojos con fastidio.

Ella bajó la mirada. De un tiempo acá las cosas no iban bien entre los dos, pero ese día quería contarle algo maravilloso.

Ese día quería contarle que su cielo era azul, que el sol era brillante, que las flores eran hermosas y que los pajarillos cantaban exclusivamente para ella. Había sido un día maravilloso, pero él no lo compartía y ella se sintió sola, casi palpando el derrumbe de sus ilusiones.

-. Solo quería saberlo – dijo caminando hacia la cocina. Se detuvo y lo vio de reojo.

A pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando como desde el primer día. Su cabello negro con destellos azules cuando estaba bajo el sol, su piel nívea que antes contrastaba con su imborrable sonrisa. Y lo que mas le encantaba, lo que la hipnotizaba y era capaz de derretirla eran sus ojos, de un profundo color azul zafiro con aires misteriosos.

-. ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó el desde el pórtico de la cocina, donde ella estaba preparando algo.

-. Pues…

Volteó con una sonrisa y así poder exteriorizar su felicidad, pero él lo impidió.

-. Yo tuve una junta de emergencia por la baja de acciones en la cede en Nueva York –dijo sentándose en una se las sillas del desayunador – para rematar…

Y ella se limito a escuchar sus quejas. ¿Por qué no le importaba lo que ella había vivido?

¿Por qué ella no podía contarle lo maravilloso que había sido ese día para ella y que podía serlo para él?

Ese día habría sido perfecto si él fuera el mismo de antes. Aquel chico con el que se había casado y la hacia reír, la hacia practicar su don de perspectiva, ¿Por qué ya no era aquel chico que compartía su felicidad, aquel chico que ella tanto amaba?

Había salido con su mejor amiga, la había acompañado a comprar y se encontraron con viejas amistades y no se lo podía contar porque él estaba absorto relatando un fastidioso día de trabajo.

-. En fin, creo que no me estas escuchando, Tomoyo – dijo levantándose – como sea, de todos modos estaré en el despacho trabajando en el proyecto en Mumbai – y salió, dejándola sola.

Se sintió desplazada y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida por un torrente después.

Su mirada se posó seria sobre la pared. Secó las lágrimas con el torso de su mano y decidida, recorrió la gran distancia hasta el despacho.

Ahí lo encontró inmerso en los papeles que habían sustituido su amor. Fingió su mejor sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar.

-. Muy bien, cuéntame con detalles tu miserable día – dijo sentándose frente a él.

Eriol la vio dudoso y ella se levantó de nuevo, pero esta vez para acercarse a él, rodeando felinamente el escritorio.

Giró la silla giratoria en la él que estaba sentado y apoyó sus manos en las braceras, acerco su rostro al de él y finalmente se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo por el cuello sensualmente.

-. Quiero escuchar tu dolorosamente fatídico día – repitió.

-. ¿Y ese repentino cambio, amor? – preguntó, rodeándole la cintura.

-. Estoy dispuesta a sustituirlo contándote algo, pero primero quiero escucharte.

Y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente su monologo. Puso atención a cada palabra y cada vez se convencía más de que aquello no llegaría a ningún lado.

Y por fin terminó.

La mirada amatista, dulce y expresiva lo tenía centrado, pero poco a poco surgía un leve cambio en medio de aquel sepulcral silencio.

El brillo se fue, la decepción invadió sus orbes y el miedo se apoderó de él. Ella lo miraba con furia, ira y deseos de llorar.

¿Qué sucedía?

Y luego todo regresó a la normalidad. Eriol llegó a la conclusión de que había soñado despierto por la rapidez en lo que se produjo el cambio.

Su cándida y hermosa Tomoyo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-. Fui con Sakura de compras, nos encontramos a Chiharu y a Rika de camino, fuimos al ginecólogo y me dijo que estaba embarazada – y pensó un poco lo siguiente.

El estaba sorprendido.

-. ¡Ah si! Quiero el divorcio – terminó sonriendo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Volteó una vez la abrió y se dispuso a rematar.

-. ¡Hey, ha sido un hermoso día! – y salió.

Sonrió traviesamente detrás de la puerta mientras se regocijaba internamente por hacerle el día más estúpidamente horrible.

Escuchó los apresurados pasos de él y corrió a la habitación, preparándose para su próxima buena actuación.

― ▪ ▪ ―

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con todas sus cosas juntas en una maleta.

Un momento.

Las cosas no eran de ella, eran de él.

-. ¿Pero que…?

Ella lo vio desafiante.

-. _¿Así que no quieres escuchar sobre mi buen día?_ – afirmó en forma de pregunta.

El la vio confuso.

-. Yo solo…

Ella se levantó, acercándose amenazadoramente a él.

-. _Tienes mejores cosas que hacer_ como para escucharme un rato, para ponerme un poco de atención – escupió – y ahora que por fin la tengo te diré lo que siento.

» ¡Hoy estoy feliz! Las cosas han sucedido a mi manera _¿no quieres escuchar sobre mis buenos amigos? No estoy sugiriendo que me _hagas _un interrogatorio. _No. Solo espero cada día, cada noche mejor dicho, un poco, un mínimo de tu tiempo, Eriol Hiiragizawa ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Me has hecho sentir mal, pero se que soy una gran mujer y no me veré opacada por tu falta de tacto últimamente, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que estas perdiendo por solo fijarte en lo horrendo que fue tu día?

¡PERDONAME PERO YO TAMBIEN EXISTO! Así que te di la oportunidad de hablar sobre tu mal día, echándote a la perdición solo por más y más negocios. Estas en la cima, ¡felicidades! Pero estas perdiendo a tu familia. ¡Date cuenta!

-. ¿De que…? – preguntó.

Ella suspiro, cada vez menos intranquila.

-. ¿De que? – preguntó en un falso tono de tranquilidad - ¡de siempre hablar mas con tus amigos que contigo!, ¡de mis inútiles deseos de pedirles sus números telefónicos para buscar un poco de atención! - explotó.

-. _¡Date cuenta de que hoy ha sido un hermoso día porque todo ha sucedido a mi manera!, _¡porque voy a ser madre! _Recogí los pedazos de mi ego roto. Finalmente he hecho las pases en lo que se refiere a ti y a mí… me encantaría hacer mas que sobrevivir y restregártelo en la cara._

-. Quiero…

-. Perdóname.

Y eso fue suficiente. Verlo arrepentido, que se lo dijera y que imperceptibles lágrimas recorrieran su perfecto y masculino rostro la hizo sonreír internamente.

-. Yo en realidad te amo y quiero que me perdones. Esto no se trata de mi, quiero que seas feliz y que ambos… - hipó – que ambos seamos felices juntos, junto a ese pequeño.

Y la besó. La besó como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

-. ¡Hey, hoy ha sido un hermoso día! – Dijo abrazándolo – _Entonces ¿no quieres escuchar sobre mi buen día? – _preguntó juguetona, sintiendo los labios de su esposo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Quizá había sido una medida extrema. Fingir. Odiaba eso, pero había funcionado, ahora estaba segura de que él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Le había hecho saber su sentir de una manera cruel y descabellada, con palabras irónicas e hirientes, pero había funcionado.

_Estoy ardiendo… ¡Dios, ha sido un hermoso día!_

**FIN**

_Estoy convencida: cada vez mis fics son más raros. T.T_

_¡Hola! He regresado con algo… algo tonto, lo se. Pero ni modo, quería escribir algo y salió esto. _

_Seria mentira si les dijera que espero REVIEWS jojojo, pero si los recibo, que no sean ofensivos, por favor. _

_Bueno, niños y niñas de todo el mundo (jajaja tenia ganas de decir eso ]) ya me voy._

_Cuídense mucho. _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**


End file.
